Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (701 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (698 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (668 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (611 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (531 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (529 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (527 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (509 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (506 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (500 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (491 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (486 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (460 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (460 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (450 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (445 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (442 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (436 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (423 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (418 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (414 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (411 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (406 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (398 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (393 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (392 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (388 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (378 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (375 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (360 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (360 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (340 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (335 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (335 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (334 VA titles) (British) #Tom Kenny (333 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (329 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (328 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (326 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (320 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (319 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (313 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (311 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (310 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (309 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (309 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (305 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (299 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (298 VA titles) (Canadian) #Crispin Freeman (297 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (297 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (297 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (293 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (289 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (284 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (274 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (274 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (274 VA titles) (Canadian) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (271 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (267 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (266 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (266 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (263 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (262 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (261 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (258 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (257 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (253 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (251 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (250 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (248 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (248 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (245 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (244 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (243 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (242 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (242 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (242 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (241 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (238 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (238 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (237 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (235 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (234 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (233 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (233 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (232 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (231 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (231 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (230 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (230 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (229 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (227 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (227 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (227 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (225 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (224 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (224 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (224 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (222 VA titles) (American)